The New Generation
by NevErEndIngDreAmeR
Summary: Naruto cast are married and have children...But one time, Sakura found out that Sasuke was trying to kill the young shinobis..She took both of her children and went to Konoha...Sasuke has gone mad in trying to kill his own children..And worse comes more..
1. Meeting each other

Story Title: The New Generation  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting each other....  
  
Author's notes: Sorry if I'm making a lot of new stories....But I'll update later for all of my stories...At least I'll try...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
Summary: The Naruto cast are already married and have their children already....Now let's take a look at the kids life...And see if they have a resemblance of their parents...Don't worry...The Naruto cast still has lives here..

* * *

"Iana! Put down that pillow!" said Sakura as her kids started a pillow fight...  
  
Iana followed her mother immediately and slumped down her bed...  
  
"It's not my fault mommy! Sayuke started it! He began throwing some shruikens at me!" exclaimed Iana....  
  
Sakura stood up from the bed...  
  
She sighed...  
  
Her kids...Sayuke and Iana were always fighting...That's why Iana was always forced to sleep in the guestroom or with their parents....  
  
"Sayuke...You are older so stop trying to kill your sister!" said Sakura and carried Iana in her arms...  
  
"Hn..." was all that came out of his mouth as he lied down on the bed....  
  
Sakura then kissed Sayuke and opened his lamp...  
  
"Iana will be sleeping in our room today...Goodnight Sayuke..." Said Sakura and left the room....

* * *

**SHIKAMARU AND INO**  
  
"Mommy? You want more popcorn?!?!" asked Ira asked lazily from the kitchen...  
  
Ino opened her eyes...  
  
Then, she got out of the couch to follow her daughter...  
  
"Ira! Don't you dare try to reach the popcorn again! This is the third time that we wasted popcorn!" said Ino as she reached her daughter and carried her to the living room....  
  
Suddenly, the main door opened and her husband and son got in...  
  
Shikamaru yawned and kissed Ino before he went up to his room...  
  
But Shikaru was a different topic....  
  
When he got in...  
  
"Mommy! Ira! That movie was amazing! There were ninjas everywhere!" exclaimed Shikaru as he sat down on the couch with Ino and Ira....  
  
Ino smiled...  
  
"Good! I'm glad your father took you on that movie!" said Ino as he kissed his son...  
  
Ira yawned...  
  
Ino and Shikaru stared at her....  
  
"Why? I'm tired and I'm going to bed....Night mom...Night Shikaru..." said Ira and walked away....  
  
Ino looked at the time...  
  
"Well...Shikaru...It's already eleven pm...You must sleep for training on...I'll accompany you..." said Ino and walked to Shikaru's room with him...

* * *

**HINATA AND NARUTO**

Could you please stop playing with your ramen??" said Hinata as she brushed Nara's hair...  
  
Nara looked at her mom...  
  
"But mommy...Why is daddy always making me eat ramen? Ramen stinks!" complained Nara...  
  
Hinata smiled....  
  
Nara was like the younger version of Hinata...She has white eyes, sweet smiled and resembled everything from her mom, except her hair, which turned out to be blonde....  
  
"Now Nara, if your father heard you complaining, he'll probably lock you in the bathroom again....You don't want that to happen do you?" asked Hinata gently...  
  
Nara pouted and nodded....  
  
"There! All finished...Now go under your blanket and I'll tuck you in....You don't want to be late for training do you?" said Hinata and placed the brush back to Nara's desk...  
  
Nara jumped to her bed and left her bowl of ramen...  
  
Then, Nara snuggled under her blanket and closed her eyes.....  
  
Hinata smiled and took the bowl of ramen, before she went to sleep herself....

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY  
**  
Iana and Sayuke were walking with their mother to the bridge...  
  
"Mommy? I don't want Lee to be our sensei! He is always late!" complained Iana....  
  
Sakura laughed....  
  
"Well...When I was maybe a little older than you two, my sensei is always late too....So, deal with it..." said Sakura....  
  
Sayuke has his hands in his pocket and was walking very quietly....  
  
Sayuke was eight years old while Iana was six...  
  
Both of them looked awfully like their parents...Sayuke really has the resemblance of his father...Black hair, dark onyx eyes, and the same shirt with a high collar and shorts, only his shorts were gray not white....  
  
However, Iana was a little bit of her father and a little bit of her mother...She has pink hair, dark onyx eyes, a purple dress and her hair was braided...  
  
They reached the bridge and Sakura told them that she will be waiting for Hinata to come....  
  
After a few minutes....Hinata came with Nara who was hopping happily....  
  
"Hi Iana! Hi Sayuke!" greeted Nara happily....  
  
Iana waved while Sayuke didn't mind at all....  
  
Hinata went to where Sakura was playing with cherry blossoms....  
  
"Hi Sakura! So? Shall we go to the Hokage Tower?" asked Hinata....  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded...  
  
"Iana....Sayuke...I'll be going now....Remember, no killing each other!" said Sakura and with that, she and Hinata disappeared with a poof....  
  
Iana sighed and sat down under a tree....  
  
"Great...Now, we'll be waiting for another two hours before our sensei would come..." said Iana....  
  
"Could you say that again?" asked someone...  
  
The three of them looked around and saw their sensei....  
  
Nara's eyes were wide opened...  
  
"Sensei? Early? Wow! This is unbelievable!!" exclaimed Nara....  
  
Iana was closing and opening her eyes, not quite believing what she was seeing...  
  
However, Sayuke merely blinked...  
  
Lee laughed...  
  
"Ok then little ninjas! Shall we go then?" asked Lee....  
  
"Go where?" asked Iana....  
  
Lee laughed...  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you yesterday....You are meeting up with other teams so you could get to know each other before the upcoming tournament...." said Lee....  
  
Nara and Iana smiled with glee...  
  
"Really? Cool!" they both said in unison....  
  
Lee smiled and with a poof, they went traveling to the meeting place...

* * *

**MEETING PLACE  
**  
"Ok then my little Shinobis! I'll be leaving you...We have something to do at the Hokage tower...Babush!" said Lee and with a poof, he disappeared...  
  
Iana and Nara held hands as they walked around the place, while Sayuke just stood still, looking around just in case some of his fan girls approach him...  
  
Suddenly,  
  
"Hey Sayuke! You're here....So, where's Iana?" asked someone...  
  
Sayuke looked up to see Shikaru smiling at him....  
  
"She's walking with Nara and I don't think just yet that she will acknowledge you..." Sayuke said simple and began walking away....  
  
Shikaru pouted and looked around....  
  
He saw a bunch of kids....Some fat ones, some tall ones, some small ones, but no pretty ones...  
  
He sighed....

* * *

**IANA AND NARA**  
  
"Hi Neji J.!" greeted Iana as she walked towards a boy....  
  
The boy turned around to see Iana and Nara waving....  
  
"Whatever..." said the boy...  
  
"Hey Neji junior! That's no way to treat your cousin like friend!" said Nara as she slapped Neji J.'s head...  
  
Neji J. glared at her...  
  
"Hi Sakura! Hi Nara!" said someone from behind....  
  
Three of them looked around and saw Ira and Shikaru....  
  
"Hey Ira! Wanna play tag with us?" asked Iana...  
  
"Tag is for babies! I'm already seven years old and I don't play icky wicky tag anymore..." said Ira coldly....  
  
Iana sighed....  
  
_Ira is always like that! But she's only a year older than me! And I'm not a baby!_  
  
"Of course you're not a baby Iana..." said someone....  
  
Iana looked at Shikaru....  
  
_How come he always knows what I'm thinking?_  
  
"Of course I know I'm not....Thanks Shikaru..." said Iana....

* * *

Sorry if this is boring....Please read my other stories too...But if you don't want to, it's fine...Thankies anyway.....


	2. Sasuke

Chapter 2: Sasuke  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews....Please read my other stories too...Don't of you don't wanna...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto....Someone did...  
  
Ok then...Let's start chappie 2....

* * *

**HOKAGE TOWER**  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you're going mister!" exclaimed Sakura as she turned around....A man has stepped on her foot.  
  
But, when she turned around, it was no man...  
  
It was Neji! (Not Neji J.)  
  
"Neji! I can't believe you're here!" exclaimed Sakura as she hugged Neji.  
  
It has been years since they haven't seen each other....Maybe that was because all of them were very busy doing missions....(Just in case you're wondering, they are all jounins already...)  
  
Hinata smiled at her cousin....  
  
Neji hugged Sakura back....  
  
When Ten-ten and Neji divorced, Neji really had a hard time, not only because Ten-ten went away, but also because Neji J.'s sister, Tenji, was taken away by Ten-ten....  
  
But at those times, after everyone heard about what had happened, Sakura came and confronted Neji...She tried all her best to cheer him up...She always brought Sayuke to play with Neji J. But Neji Junior always hides in his room...  
  
After a few days, Sakura had to go on a very long mission....Which took her about 3 years...But by that time, she was carrying a child in her stomach, Iana.  
  
Nine months in Sakura's mission, out came a baby girl...And it was named after the one who saved Sakura so she could give birth to her child, and unfortunately, she was killed.  
  
Sakura knew that she wanted to name her baby girl Iana...And that was as followed...  
  
After 2 years, their mission has finished and when Sakura got back, she saw Sayuke to be a very handsome, miniature Sasuke...He already was eight years old....  
  
She introduced Iana and Sayuke, thinking that Iana will only steal his parents attention, then and there, tried to kill Iana with a kunai...  
  
Sakura got used to this habit of Sayuke and always kept Iana away from Sayuke...

* * *

**BACK TO OUR LAST SCENE**  
  
Sakura let her arms around Neji escape and smiled...  
  
"Well Neji, Hinata, we better go in..." said Sakura and she opened the door...  
  
Ino was there, her head leaning on a lazy Shikamaru, Gaara was looking at some of the paintings in the room....Temari was staring at a picture on the Hokage's desk, Kiba and Shino were talking in very low voices, Chouji was munching on some grapes, and do you know who's missing?  
  
Sakura, Neji and Hinata entered the room and greeted everyone...  
  
Suddenly, the chair of the Hokage turned around to face all of them...  
  
"Hiya Everyone! Long time no see!" exclaimed the Hokage...  
  
Everyone covered their ears...  
  
"Will you talk a little bit softer?" asked an irritated Sakura...  
  
Naruto smiled...  
  
"Now now...That's no way to treat the Hokage..." said Naruto and smiled...  
  
"You haven't changed one bit..." said Neji, smirking...  
  
Suddenly, the door of the room opened and in came a thick browed man...  
  
"Hi everyone...Sorry I'm late...I got lost in the-  
  
"LIAR!" exclaimed Sakura and jumped to her feet...  
  
"No wonder Iana is always complaining...You are always late!" she added...  
  
Lee sweat dropped....

* * *

**THE MEETING PLACE**  
  
"Here Sayuke! Maybe you want some ramen?" asked Ira happily...  
  
Sayuke grunted and walked away...  
  
Ira sighed...  
  
_Oh Sayuke! Someday I know you will notice me and soon...I shall be related to you!_  
  
Suddenly, all of the small ninjas became quiet...  
  
"I feel someone's chakra..." said Iana and took out her kunai...  
  
Neji J. and Nara nodded at each other and did some hand seals...  
  
And then, they both screamed...  
  
"Byakugan!" they said in unison...  
  
Then, they began looking around....  
  
"Oh no..." said Nara....  
  
"It's your father..." said Neji J. to Iana and Sayuke.  
  
As if on cue, Sasuke came out and threw a kunai at Sayuke...  
  
Sayuke blocked it with his own kunai...  
  
"Go...." said Sayuke to the others...  
  
"No Sayuke...You and Iana cannot do this alone!" exclaimed Ira...  
  
Sayuke looked at all of them...  
  
"I said Go!" said Sayuke and everyone nodded and disappeared into the bushes...  
  
Sasuke stared at Sayuke and Iana who were both clutching their kunais.  
  
"Daddy....You're still following us..." said Sayuke...  
  
Flashback  
  
Sasuke was training....  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone's chakra and turned around to see who it was...  
  
It was Orochimaru  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened and tried to reach for his kunai, but Orochimaru's head was fast enough to bite Sasuke on the neck...  
  
Sasuke fainted and almost fell to the ground, if only Orochimaru didn't catch him...  
  
"Sasuke...You are now under my power...Now, I want you to go back to your mansion and kill every Uchiha...No Uchiha shall live but you..." hissed Orochimaru...  
  
As if on cue, Sasuke's eyes opened and he stood up...  
  
Then, he began jumping from tree to tree...  
  
Oh yes Sasuke...Go and kill them...  
  
**UCHIHA MANSION**  
  
"Good work Sayuke! You're aiming is almost as good as Ten-ten's!" exclaimed Sakura as she wiped the sweat off Sayuke's face...  
  
Sayuke smiled...  
  
"Mommy...Can I practice with daddy someday?" asked Sayuke...  
  
"Sure honey...Now, I will go make dinner...You wanna help me?" asked Sakura as she picked up Sayuke...  
  
Sayuke smiled and kissed her mom...  
  
Suddenly, they heard the door open...  
  
Sayuke ran towards the door with Sakura following her...  
  
"Daddy! Mommy said that I could practice with you someday!" exclaimed Sayuke as Sasuke got in...  
  
"Hehehe...Hi Sasuke...You got home pretty early...Why? Maybe you can-  
  
Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence since Sasuke stuck a kunai in her stomach...  
  
Sakura held her stomach and fell to the ground...  
  
Sasuke then, kicked her and punched her...  
  
Sakura felt like she was gonna die...  
  
Sayuke was watching all of these happen...  
  
Tears were starting to drop in his eyes as Sasuke starts to throw Sakura everywhere....  
  
Sakura was unconscious, but Sasuke was convinced that she was dead...  
  
So he turned his head towards Sayuke, who was trembling in fear...  
  
He was about to attack Sayuke with his kunai when someone stuck a shruiken in between his knee...  
  
Sasuke groaned in pain and fell on the ground...  
  
Sayuke ran to his mother and woke her up...  
  
"Mommy...Mommy...Wake up please!" said Sayuke as he shook her mother...  
  
"She won't wake up brat! She's dead!" said Sasuke as he stood up...  
  
Suddenly, someone scooped Sayuke up and tried to run...  
  
Sakura has woken up...  
  
Then she went out of the mansion, carrying Sayuke and holding her stomach...  
  
"Someday...You will both die..." said Sasuke as he took out the shruiken in his knee....  
  
Ever since then, Sayuke swore to himself that he will kill his father no matter what...Because of what he did to his mother...  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Yes Sayuke...I see you've grown much...And you have a sister too..." said Sasuke, smirking...  
  
"Don't you dare try to touch her!" said Sayuke and went in front of Iana...

* * *

. 

Sorry for this chapter...Really sucks...Anyway, thanks for the reviews...Next chappie coming up and please read my other stories if you want to...


	3. Surprising news at the Uzumaki Residence

Chapter three: Surprising news at the Uzumaki Residence

Author's notes:

Sorry for not updating so soon! Anyway, I really got caught up in my lessons...Anyway, here's the third chap...I'm really sorry...

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto...Get it?

Ok then...Let's start this!

* * *

"Yes Sayuke...I see you've grown much...And you have a sister too..." said Sasuke, smirking...  
  
"Don't you dare try to touch her!" said Sayuke and went in front of Iana...

"No Sayuke...Don't try that..." said someone from behind Sayuke and Iana.

The three of them looked around and saw Sakura with Neji and Naruto.

"Well well...Look at this...Haruno with Hyuuga and Uzumaki....Sayuke! I'll be back for you!" said Sasuke and with that, he jumped away and disappeared right into the forest.

Sakura ran to her children and gave them a big hug.

"Oh! I was so worried when Ira and Shikaru warned me! Good thing nothing happened!" exclaimed Sakura.

Iana's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"I-is that my daddy??" asked Iana, sniffing.

Sakura nodded.

"But why is he- so you weren't lying mommy??" asked Iana, tears dripping down.

"I'm so sorry Iana..." said Sakura.

Someone placed a hand on Iana's shoulder.

"Iana...I think I should take you home..." said Naruto, trying to comfort her.

Sakura stood up.

"No need Naruto...I will take both of them home..." said Sakura and she carried Iana in her arms and held Sayuke's hand.

"OK then Sakura...Safe trip huh??" said Naruto.

"Yup...Bye Neji, Naruto..." said Sakura and with that, the Uchiha (excluding Sasuke) family began walking.

* * *

**NARA RESIDENCE**

"Mom! Stop pacing will you??" asked an irritated Ira as she turned the television on and off.

"Oh no! What could've happened to Sakura and Iana and Sayuke?? Do you think they're alright?" asked Ino, now starting to bite her nails.

"Mommy...I think they are...They're really strong, just in case you didn't know..." said Shikaru, trying to get the remote from Ira.

"Argh! Let go Shikaru! This is m-my remote!" said Ira, struggling.

"No it's not yours!" exclaimed Shikaru.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Ok...Break it up you two..." said Shikamaru as he broke the two apart, who were glaring at each other.

"Ira! Back to your room and you're grounded for the whole day...And Shikaru...." said Shikamaru.

"Yes??? Ground him for the whole week! He was the one who started it!" exclaimed Ira.

"Shikaru, you'll be feeding the family dog for lunch...Ira, to your room, now!" said Shikamaru.

Ira gaped at her father.

"But dad! How come he only has to do that?? And I have to be grounded for the rest of the day? Will I be able to call Nara??" asked Ira as her father dragged her to her room.

"Big sisters! Always so bossy!" said Shikaru. He stared at his mom, who was trying to decide whether to go out or not.

"Mommy...They're alright...I can feel it...You know I always know what Iana is thinking..." said Shikaru.

Ino sighed.

"Oh alright! Well, we better go to the kitchen...Go prepare the lunch of Rufus..." said Ino and with that, both of them began walking towards the Nara Kitchen.

"Mom...You do remember we are going to the Uzumaki Residence right? Because of the newborn baby of their dog??" asked Shikaru.

"Oh right...But that's not the only case...Someone else is having a baby for all the parents know...." whispered Ino to herself.

"Mom, can I call Iana so I could tell them about the party?? Since Hinata told us just after your Hokage meeting, wherein after she went to the hospital??" asked Shikaru.

"Ok then Shikaru...But make it fast...I think Rufus is ready to bite my leg off..." said Ino.

* * *

**UZUMAKI RESIDENCE**

"Mom, could you please pass the sauce...I think the spaghetti is too white..." said Nara, who was tasting the spaghetti.

"Here Nara...And I told you, your dad hates spaghetti..." said Hinata, passing the sauce.

"Oh whatever...All he likes is ramen anyway..." said Nara.

"Nara...Remember, when the guests arrives, don't break the surprising news too early...Ok??" asked Hinata, stirring a bowl of flour.

"Sure mom...Hey! Where did my eminems go??" asked Nara.

Hinata blushed.

"Oops...Sorry dear...I think I placed them in this bowl for flavor..." said Hinata.

* * *

**HARUNO RESIDENCE**

"Mommy! Shikaru just called! He says there will be a party at Nara's house!" shouted Iana from the basement.

"Iana! Come up here! I already know! Hinata just called me up on my cellphone...Their dog just had a baby!" shouted back Sakura.

Iana ran back upstairs to the living room.

"Iana...Go change your clothes and after that, I'll fix your hair..." said Sakura.

"What about Sayuke mother??" asked Iana.

"He's already upstairs, changing..." said Sakura.

She carried Iana upstairs.

"Mom...Can I wear something casual instead of a traditional Japanese kimono??" asked Iana as she rummaged through her clothes...

"Sure Iana...Just make it fast...I need to arrive early at their household because I will help Hinata cook..." said Sakura and she left Iana's room with Sayuke.

Iana grabbed a few clothes out of her closet.

"So Sayuke...What do you think is better? This white dress and my white sandals...Or this dark skirt with a white blouse?" asked Iana, holding them out.

"I think, whatever..." said Sayuke as he got out of the room...

Iana just chose to wear the skirt with the blouse.

* * *

**UZUMAKI RESIDENCE**

"Nara dear...Kindly get the door..." shouted Hinata from the kitchen.

Nara got up from the couch.

"Oh! Good afternoon Mrs. Nara...(Sorry if their names are confusing)...Hullo Shikaru! Where's Ira?" asked Nara, leading them to the living room.

"She's grounded...Nara, where's your mother?" asked Ino.

"She's in the kitchen......" said Nara and with that, Ino went away.

Nara and Shikaru went to the couch and just watched.

A few minutes later, Sakura with her children with Neji and Neji J. arrived.

"Hi Nara, Shikaru! Sorry if we're late...We just had a hard time convincing Neji J. to go..." said Iana as her mom and Neji left for the kitchen.

"Hi Iana!" exclaimed Shikaru.

But Iana didn't hear him cause she was now playing charades with Nara and Neji J.

* * *

**KITCHEN**

"Ok! Guys, thank you for coming...But the other reason why I invited you here is..." began Hinata.

"Your dog is having a baby right?" asked Sakura, smiling.

Ino frowned.

"That's not the only reason...You see...The reason is..." began Ino.

"Wait Ino! Don't you think Hinata should be the one to say this?" asked Naruto.

Ino pouted.

"Stop acting like a child and just tell us what it is..." said Neji, really bored with the conversation.

"The thing is...I'm pregnant..." said Hinata.

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

* * *

Sorry for not updating...Sorry too again...Please forgive me...I had lots of work to do and I was continuing my Harry Potter story too...Sorry...


End file.
